Hetalia Fem LatviaxEstonia- What Maid Cafes Can Do
by webkinz34
Summary: Fem!Latvia is the new girl at W Academy. She meets Estonia there and he develops a crush for her. She gets a job at a maid cafe where Estonia spots something he probably shouldn't have seen,


There was a new kid that was going to attend W Academy, and everyone was talking about them The guys wanted them to be a guy because their. . . guys like that, while the girls wanted them to be a girl because there were too many guys in the school. Apparently, Sealand bursted the guys' bubbles when he said the new kid was his friend and that they better be nice to _her_.

When Latvia arrived at the school, it was lunch time. Hungary went to go greet her. "Hello!~" Hungary said cheerfully "I'm Elizaveta Héderváry. You can call me Elizaveta, Eliza, or Hungary. You must be the new girl."

Latvia nodded "M-My name i-is Aira Galante. Pl-Please call m-me Latvia.'" she looked down.

Hungary studied her for a bit then hugged her "Your so cute!~"

Latvia blushed "Wh-What?"

A boy with short blonde hair and glasses walked over to them. He was holding a laptop in his right hand and waved to them with his free hand. "Hello."

Hungary looked at the boy. "Hello, Estonia. This is the new girl, Latvia." she let go of her.

The boy took Latvia's hand and kissed it "Hello, Latvia. My name is Eduard but you can call me Estonia. It's my pleasure to meet you."

Latvia felt her face heat up. "H-Hello."

Estonia let go of her hand. "May I have the permission to show you around campus?"

Latvia hesitantly nodded "A-Alright." she heard Hungary giggled and looked at her. "Wh-What's so funny?"

Hungary shook her head. "Nothing. Now Eduard, you go show her around while I tell Arthur that she arrived."

The boy nodded. "Alright. C'mon Latvia."

Hungary rushed off to tell Belgium about Estonia seeming to flirt with Latvia and _then_ tell Arthur that Latvia had arrived.

A few weeks later, Latvia had met everyone in the school. She mostly hung out with Estonia, Sealand, Hungary, and some of the other girls. Estonia had developed a crush on her so Hungary, Japan, and some of the girls decided to try hook Latvia and Estonia up. She thought they were the most adorable couple ever.

One day, Latvia said she needed some kind of job to get money. Being the innocent girl she is, Hungary knew the perfect place. Japan had a lot of the maid cafes at his place to they decided to open one near the school. They got Latvia a job there and decided to invite Estonia over.

It took a while to convince Estonia without telling him Latvia was working there but they convinced him by saying "it's a cafe, you can do your work in there."

Estonia walked into the cafe carrying his laptop. He nearly dropped it when he was greeted by a Latvia, in a maid outfit that's skirt was really short.

"W-Welcome." Latvia said, blushing madly. "H-How m-many?"

It took a while for Estonia to reply. He seemed to be too busy staring at Latvia "O. . . One."

Latvia nodded "R-Right this way." she lead him to his seat.

Estonia sat down and set him laptop on the table.

"C-Can I g-get y-you anything to drink?"

"Umm, water's fine."

Latvia nodded and walked away to get his water.

Estonia put his head in his hands. What was Latvia doing here? He should've questioned Hungary more about it before coming. He looked around a bit and overheard a group of guys talking at a nearby table. They were talking about some rumor about the maids working at the cafe wear vibrators while they work. Estonia couldn't help but blush after hearing that.

Latvia soon came with his water and gave him the menu at the same time.

"Thank you. . ." Estonia said, looking through the menu.

Latvia nodded. She turned to help the group of guys who were talking about the maid wearing vibrators.

Estonia glanced at her but then, he saw her white panties with red lacing. He looked away. He knew it was wrong but he just wanted another look. The Estonian took another look under her skirt. He saw that her panties were wet and that he thought that he could actually see vibrators. He put his head on the table, his face red. He just saw his crush's panties that were wet and had vibrators in them.

Latvia soon came back. "U-Ummm. . . E-Estonia? A-Are you o-okay?"

Estonia looked at Latvia and quickly sat up. "Y-Yes. I'm j-just a bit tired. Umm, may I just have a café au lait?"

Latvia nodded. She rushed off to get his coffee.

Trying to get the thoughts out of his head, Estonia opened his computer. He actually did get some work down but Latvia was distracting him. . . a lot. Whenever he was thinking, he seemed to be thinking of his work, then just suddenly picturing Latvia in bed. Then he would just unconsciously stare at her.

After Estonia paid the bill he asked Latvia, when are you done with work?

"U-Umm, a-at around 5."

Estonia looked at his watch. It was 4:03. He nodded. "Alright. I'll walk you home."

"Well, m-my house i-is a few miles away. I-I usually st-stay at someone's house."

"Would you like to stay at my place."

Latvia hesitantly nodded. "O-Okay.

"I'll be waiting outside." Estonia said. He exited the cafe. Before Latvia was done with work, he decided to go buy something for her. Now that he thought about it, he didn't know her that well. He ended up getting her a small stuffed animal of a rabbit.

When Estonia picked Latvia up, it was really awkward. Estonia had no idea what to say to her. She was still wearing her maid outfit but he wasn't sure about the vibrators.

To break the silence, Estonia gave her the stuffed animal. "Here. . . I bought this for you."

Latvia hesitantly took it. "Th-Thank you."

Estonia thought he actually saw Latvia smile. Believe it or nor, he has never seen her smile. She always looked. . . scared.

"This i-is the f-first t-time someone h-has ever g-gotten me something."

Estonia blinked. "R-Really?" he really was surprised. Did her parents ever get her anything?

"I-I never h-had p-parents or s-siblings so I-I was always o-on my own."

Now that made more sense. "Latvia, how about we just live together? As roommates. Nothing more."

Latvia looked at him, not knowing what to say. She shook her head. "I don't w-want to c-cause t-trouble for you."

Estonia shook his head "It's fine."

Latvia looked down, still not knowing what to say.

Once they got to his house, Estonia took of his coat and showed her the guest room. After she got settled, Estonia dared to ask a certain question. "L-Latvia, at the cafe, d-do you wear. . . vibrators?"

Latvia looked at Estonia. She blushed madly. She stood in front of him and pulled up her skirt. Her panties her soaked and there was a small oval thing you could hear vibrating.

Estonia blushed. He swallowed hard and felt his pants tighten.

"E-Estonia, I-I'm a bit. . ."

That's all Estonia needed to hear. He pushed Latvia down onto the bed and started to kiss her passionately.

Latvia kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Estonia grabbed the vibrator through her panties and started pushing down on it, making the Latvian moan. He started to slowly undress her. First the top half then the bottom half though he left her panties on. He started to bite, pinch, and suck on her nipples, making her moan loudly. He took the vibrator from her panties and started rubbing it on her nipples. Latvia started to whimper "E-Estonia. . ." After what felt like hours of playing with her breasts, he removed her panties. He stuck a finger in side of her, then two. He cursed on how incredibly tight she was. Estonia tried fitting a third finger in which hardly fit. "L-Latvia, are you a virgin?" Latvia looked at him and slowly nodded, her face was a bright red. "D-Do you want to continue?" Latvia nodded again "Pl-Please." Estonia took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He unzipped his pants and took out his member. He took her panties off and rubbed his member against her opening. She whimpered "D-Don't tease me. . ."  
"S-Sorry." Estonia started to slowly push inside of her. Latvia's eyes started to water because of the pain. The Estonian let her adjust once he was all the way in. "Y-You can move now." Estonia started off slowly, and then started to thrust into her faster and harder. "E-Estonia!~" Latvia called out. She has never had experienced so much pleasure in her life. "Ah!~" Estonia kissed her passionately.

"Eduard!~" Latvia said he came inside of her, making her come too.

Estonia lied in the bed with her. Latvia's head was resting on his bare chest. And for the first time, he officially saw her smile.


End file.
